


Wall

by imera



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Adults, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his date was ill Sid thought he would have to spend the night alone, but then he recognised the stranger who couldn't keep his eyes off Sid as he was dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I wrote to get my writing juice going, it's not perfect, but it will have at least one more chapter.

Sid’s type was the confident, and also muscular, man. He didn’t like flirting with the insecure twinks who barely dared looking at him as they talked, only to change their minds of going home with him as soon as the question was brought up. His partner on the dance floor was the kind of man who was easy to flirt with and persuade into leaving the club, but as they danced together Sid couldn’t help noticing a young man standing with his back by the wall, his eyes fixated on Sid as he showed off his dance moves. He could tell at once that the stranger wasn’t the kind of man he preferred, and while it wasn’t the first time he’d found one of those men interesting, it was one of the few times Sid couldn’t get him out of his mind and focus on his much easier to handle dance partner.

Mike, the man he was dancing with, was too occupied to notice that Sid’s attention was drifting away from his seductive dancing, which was just as well as Sid didn’t want any drama on the dancefloor.

Even as he tried to ignore the stranger he still felt his eyes on him, and if he wasn’t confident about his body maybe he would feel uncomfortable, but he was confident and loved the attention. It was always nice seeing someone unable to take their eyes off him, especially as he spent a lot of time shaping his body. The stranger was dressed in a rather nice blue shirt, but he revealed nothing, he was the kind of good boy who probably needed to fuck in a dark room. 

The music changed, and Mike was not giving him any sign that he was done. Even if Sid loved the extra attention from the stranger he wasn’t going to drop someone who were already willing to go home with him for someone who probably didn’t even dare say a word.

His plans were of course not a success as Mike had drunk too much and ended up sitting hunched over the toilet. Even though he was a garbage truck driver Sid didn’t want to take something smelly with him home, so at once he was certain the stranger was being taken care of by someone else he left the club as he didn’t feel that fresh any longer.

The night air outside was a nice change from the alcoholic warm air inside, suddenly he felt far more awake than before and considered entering the bar once more to find a late night fuck, only to stop in his tracks when he thought he recognised a man standing in the light of a street lamp.

Taking a few seconds to decide if he should find someone too drunk to care who they went home with, or to try his luck with the stranger, he decided on the stranger. After making sure he looked presentable, Sid walked over to him.

“Hi there,” Sid said as he stopped next to him. The young man was startled at first before he relaxed a little.

“Hi,” he said in a shy voice.

Instantly Sid regretted his choice, but even though he had standards, he wasn’t a jackass and so continued with the small chat. “So, waiting for someone?”

“A taxi.” His answers were not satisfying and Sid felt himself wishing for the taxi to show up soon.

“So you came here alone?”

“No, but my friend left a while ago with someone.”

“And you? Didn’t you find anyone to leave with?” The stranger’s head dropped as his cheeks were darkening. It came as no surprise to Sid, having been around shy people before and knowing exactly how they reacted.

“No, the only person I wanted was occupied.” Up until that moment Sid was ready to leave.

“What do you mean, do you have the hots for your friend?” Sid was almost certain he knew what the stranger meant, and if he wanted to be kind he could have asked if Sid was the one he meant, but instead he decided to make the stranger work. If it was a success then Sid would be happy, if not then he could always return to the club and see if he could pick up anyone else.

“No, we are just friends.”

Sid nodded as if he knew or cared about the stranger’s friend. Expecting to hear more he waited, but as it seemed that the stranger was too shy to even ask Sid anything he decided it was enough. “ok, I better-”

He didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence before the stranger said something crazy, probably the most crazy thing he had ever said. “Do you want to go home with me?” It was the most bizarre thing Sid had experienced in a long time, someone as shy as the stranger asking for what he was certain was a one night stand.

“Sure,” Sid answered, regretting his choice of word at once. “I mean, I hoped you might be interested in more than looking at me dancing.” Once again the stranger was blushing, his eyes sparkling slightly as he seemed to be more daring.

“I,” he began before looking away.

Sid didn’t like shy men, it wasn’t because he was against their shyness, but because they were difficult to persuade to go home with him, but as the stranger had asked him he found it easier to enjoy the shy behaviour. He adored the pink cheeks and his blue eyes whenever he dared to look at Sid.

“I’m Sid,” he said, figuring that as they were going to get to know each other quite well that night they should start out with names.

“I’m Andy.”

Sid had often fun with shy men, making them admit their feelings, letting them take the first step, but he wanted to kiss Andy before the taxi arrived. “Do you mind if I kiss you?”

Andy smiled and shook his head, and he even took a step towards Sid. It surprised him, but Sid wasn’t going to complain. Without wasting another second he closed the remaining gap and pulled Andy’s body close to his, their lips touching shortly after. Andy’s lips were soft, and his mouth tasted of oranges and pineapple. It wasn’t the most magical kiss Sid had ever had, but he enjoyed it, especially the end where Andy moaned slightly. It was fun being with someone who were so easily excited.

As their kiss ended they both realised that the cab had arrived and was waiting for them. “After you,” Sid said as he opened the door, the least he could do was to open the door for Andy as they left the bar that night.


End file.
